Plazma Burst 2
Image:PB2logo.JPG|center default Plazma Burst 2 desc none Plazma Burst 2 is a sequel game, created by Eric Gurt on March 10, 2011. It follows the series' main characters, the Marine and Noir Lime, as well as introducing new factions and allies in the second game. It goes back into the future, where the Marine was dropped off by a pod, after he has taken Noir Lime to a emergency medical facility. It is set in a post-apocalyptic world, where Humans (A.K.A. called the Civil Security are fighting against a mysterious, powerful alien race known as the Usurpians. New Features #New abilities: Kinetic Module, and Time Warp. #New weapons, and can choose from over 15 weapons with different strengths and weaknesses. #New enemies, The Civil Security and the Usurpation Race . #You now can customize your character, as well as change from Lite to Heavy Battlesuit mode in the Equipment Shop. #PSI Blades replace the Electroshock close-range weapon. #A more advanced physics engine. #More options to customize performance before or during in-game. #You can now make your own levels using the Map Editor. #Now features 41 levels( And a Bonus Level ) to fight, kill, and rip your way out to find the time machine. #Multiplayer. (Currently in Beta.) Features Deathmatch, Cooperative, and Team Deathmatch. Characters Marine - The returing hero of the series. He is a very silent character, only talking to Noir Lime and Proxy in the later levels. He uses a variety of weapons, ranging from human-made to alien made high-tech weapons. He also can use Civil Security's armoured Hound walkers in some levels. Noir Lime - The third teammate encountered, near the end of the levels. He is a friend of the Marine, and Proxy. He uses the Minigun C-02m , instead of the SMG in PB:FTP. Proxy - The only female in the series. She is a criminal, and allies the Marine and later Noir Lime near the end of the campaign. She goes with the group, helping her fellow teammates fight for a better life. Enemies Civil Security - One of the main enemy factions in Plazma Burst 2. They are human soldiers who fight the Usurpians, the Marine and his allies during the campaign. They are always found in a squad, guarding the nearby area. They have 4 ranks, dubbed the Lite , Heavy, Ghost , and Boss classes. Usurpations - The new alien race in the series. They are a high-tech race, that fights the Civil Security as well as the Marine on many occasions, intent on taking over Earth. They are enemies of the Falkok , another race. They were discovered by accident when humans first invented teleportation by an experiement. They use the Alien Rifle, Alien Pistol, and the Alien Shotgun, as well as other weaponry. Androids - The robotic faction of the series. They are a semi-sentient race, that are enemies of the Civil Security, and the Marine himself. They use rocket lunchers, railguns, and Alien Shotguns against their opponents. They are considered to be part of the Usurpians. Trivia *This is the second installment of the Plazma Burst series. *The Falkoks make an appearance in multiplayer as a skin. *Some of the weapons, like the Assault Rifle C-01r, have a different firing sound. *Instead of cut-scenes, you can now make in-game texts. *This takes place on Earth, instead of another planet. *There is a mod of Plazma Burst 2, Plazma Burst 2: Void that replaces some skins. Category:Games Category:Plazmaburst 2 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Article stubs Category:Aliens Category:Androids Category:\ Category:Ability Category:Template documentation